


Home

by Bluefire123



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Puzzleshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefire123/pseuds/Bluefire123
Summary: As Yami continued to tell about his day, Yugi could see how happy he was when talking about his homeland. And in a way…it broke his heart.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> So, I originally had a different plan for this one-shot. But, I changed things up and decided to go with _this_ instead. And I'm satisfied with how it turned out. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi rinsed off his toothbrush and put it back into the holder. Finished with his nightly routine, he switched the bathroom light off and went to the bedroom. Once he walked inside, he sighed upon seeing the empty king sized bed. It was a painful reminder that he would be spending another night alone.

After Yami obtained his own body, they both took the dueling world by storm. They constantly won tournaments and truly lived up to their ‘King of Games’ titles. Their hard work has earned them wealth, fame, and deep-rooted respect from duelists all around the world. They love what they do, and they love doing it together.

Right now, Yami was in Egypt for a business trip. With his roots in Ancient Egypt, Cairo University, Egypt’s premier public university, contacted him and asked him to be a guest speaker at their campus. He accepted their request and will be there for a week. It’s been a few days since he’s left and he won’t be back until Sunday.

Yugi has missed his lover ever since he boarded the plane. And even though he’s happy for Yami, he doesn’t like it when they’re apart. He couldn’t wait for him to come back.

Yugi got into bed and submerged himself underneath the covers. He felt lonely in the large bed, so he grabbed one of Yami’s pillows and pulled it close to his body. He buried his nose in the plush cotton and breathed in Yami’s scent. If Yami was here, his arms would be wrapped around Yugi’s small frame and Yugi would be snuggled into his chest. Unfortunately, that’s not the case right now.

He sighed and looked over at the clock on the nightstand. 11:32p.m.

Domino is 7 hours ahead of Cairo, which means it’s 4:32p.m. where Yami is. Hopefully, he’s got some downtime to talk right now.

Yugi grabbed his phone and unlocked it. He went to messages and started texting.

 _‘Hey Yami. How are you? I’m just checking in to see how you’re doing.’_ Yugi sent the message then looked up at the ceiling, waiting for a reply.

A few minutes later, his phone chimed from receiving a text. He looked at it and smiled.

_‘Hello Aibou. I’m good. How about you? Today, I went on a tour around the city. I thoroughly enjoyed myself, even with the crowd of fans following me. The security guards kept them at a safe distance, of course. I’m now back in my hotel room and resting up before my speech tonight.’_

Oh. Well, since he’s resting right now, Yugi probably shouldn’t bother him.

Yugi began typing. _‘Sorry if I disturbed you. I was hoping we could talk a little before I went to bed, but never mind. Good luck on your speech tonight!’_

Message sent, Yugi put the phone down and snuggled into Yami’s pillow. It’s the closest thing he has to Yami’s presence until he returns.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He turned and saw that not only was Yami calling him, but he was requesting to facetime. Yugi sat up and grabbed it, then accepted the call.

“You should know by now that if you ever need me, I’ll stop whatever I’m doing just to talk to you.” Yami was sitting in the plush recliner chair in his hotel room, a fancy suite that was paid for by the gracious hosts.

Yugi smiled. “I just thought you’d want to rest and use this time to focus on your speech.”

“I’m very well prepared and I can rest later tonight. Now, what did you need?”

Hearing that made Yugi feel relieved. He pulled a pillow onto his lap and set the phone down on it, angling it up to his face. “I just wanted to talk, that’s all. How did the tour go?”

Yami’s expression brightened. “The tour was magnificent! First, I went to Giza Necropolis and admired the ancient pyramids and sphinxes. Then, I went to the Nile and gazed upon the fresh waters of the river. For lunch, the tour guides treated me to a meal at one of Cairo’s most prestigious restaurants. I had shawarma, a dish I loved growing up, and it was _delicious..._ ”

As Yami continued to tell about his day, Yugi could see how happy he was when talking about his homeland. And in a way…it broke his heart. He’s glad to see Yami enjoying himself on the trip, but a part of him feels bad that he’ll only be there for a little while. He’s just _visiting_ the place where he was born and raised.

But in his new life, he’s living thousands of miles away from Egypt in a country completely foreign to him. And he’s living there with Yugi. And while Yugi loves that they’re living together, he suddenly can’t help but feel bad about it.

With those thoughts weighing heavily on his mind, Yugi tried his best to not show the sorrow on his face. “It sounds like you had a wonderful time.”

Apparently he didn’t hide it well enough, because Yami’s brows furrowed in concern. “What’s wrong?”

Yugi’s eyes slowly started becoming misty and he could feel the tears building up, but he tried to push them away. “Nothing. How do you feel about the event tonight?”

“Yugi, _what’s wrong?_ ”

Yami isn’t going to stop asking him until he knows what the problem is. Those thoughts were still plaguing his mind and he felt the tears building up faster. He tried to stop them, but it was too much. He swiftly brought a hand up to cover his eyes, not wanting Yami to see him cry.

“I’m sorry.” He said, voice quivering.

Yami’s eyes widened. “Yugi! Yugi, what’s the matter?”

Tears rolled down Yugi’s cheeks and he wiped them. Through his sniffles, he spoke.

“It’s just that…y-you look so happy there, at your true home. But you’re only staying there for a week because you’ll come back here. You have a second chance at life and you’re missing out on living where you really belong. Instead, you’re spending it thousands of miles away here, a-and…it’s because of me!” More tears rushed down Yugi’s cheeks and he wiped them with his sleeve, his breathing starting to become uneven.

Yami couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Yugi…look at me.”

Yugi lowered his arm, his beautiful eyes now red and puffy from crying.

“Yugi, I’m _away_ from home as we speak.”

“No you’re not.” Yugi sniffled. “You’re home right now.”

Yami shook his head. “No, I’m not. In my previous life, Egypt was my home. From when I was a prince to the time I ruled as pharaoh, I lived here. And even though it’s my homeland, it’s not my home anymore.”

Yugi sniffled and wiped his tears away as Yami continued.

“After our ceremonial battle, I obtained my own body and was given another chance at life. I chose to spend it living there, and I did that for a few reasons. First, I was ready for a change. With my new beginning, I wanted to live away from the environment I already knew. Second, I still wanted to be close to our friends and family. And my third and most important reason is because I love you, Yugi. I want to spend the rest of my life living with you. And when we’re together, no matter where we are, I’m _home_.”

Yugi calmed down a little and he was silent, still listening.

“Ever since I did that, I’ve been happy with my new life. It’s the best decision I’ve ever made and I regret nothing. I love Egypt, and this place will always have a special place in my heart. And even though I’m enjoying the time I’m spending here, I can’t wait to come back and be with you again. I love my new life with you.” Yami said, voice firm and reassuring.

At hearing Yami’s words, tears slipped down Yugi’s cheeks once again. But this time, they were tears of happiness. He trusts that Yami is telling the truth and if he says he’s happy with his new life, then Yugi is too. He nodded and wiped his cheeks. “Okay.”

“Do you feel better now?” Yami asked.

Yugi nodded. “Yes.”

“No, do you _really_ feel better?”

“I do, Yami.” Yugi smiled.

“Yugi, I will stay on the phone with you and miss that event until you actually feel better!”

Yugi laughed. “Yami, please don’t miss that! I’m fine!”

Yami smiled, satisfied. “Good.”

Once Yugi caught his breath after laughing, he sighed. “I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.” Yami replied. “But, I’m only here for a few more days. As soon as the last event on this trip is over, I’ll be on the first plane back to Domino.”

“I’m looking forward to that.” Yugi leaned back against the headboard, feeling a little more tired now. “I can’t wait for you to be back.”

“And I can’t wait to be back home, as well.” Yami replied.

Yugi smiled and let out a yawn. “Well, I’m glad you’re having a great time. It’s getting pretty late here, so I’m going to sleep now. I wish you the best of luck on your speech.”

“Thank you. I wish you a wonderful night’s rest.”

After they “kissed” each other through the screen and ended the facetime, Yugi set his phone back down on the nightstand. Then he lied down and snuggled underneath the covers again.

Sunday couldn’t get here soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> These two, I just...I love them.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please leave a kudos and/or comment. They're greatly appreciated!


End file.
